1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to packaging and more particularly to an improved packaging system which is particularly well adapted to package granular, powder, or other fluent materials in bag-like containers.
2. PRIOR ART
The referenced Article, Machine and Automatic Machine Patents relate to the utilization of a packaging web comprising a chain of interconnected bags. The bags are each open on one face. The other face of each bag is connected to a contiguous bag along a performed line of weakness.
The Article Patent describes a simple mechanism for dispensing, opening and loading the interconnected bags. A coiled web of interconnected bags is positioned on a mandrel in a carton. A blower is coupled to the carton to provide a positive pressure with the carton. The bags are fed, closed end first, through a slot in the carton. As the bags emerge from the carton, they are inflated by a relatively gentle flow of air emitted from the slot due to the positive pressure in the carton. A product is inserted in the inflated bag. The operator then moves the web until the next bag emerges from the carton and inflates, and also separates the loaded bag for a sealing operation.
The Machine Patent describes a machine for dispensing, loading, sealing, and severing the bags in sequential automatic operations. In addition, the machine is adapted to be connected to automatic counting and dispensing equipment such as that disclosed in the Dispenser Patent so that products being packaged are all automatically measured and deposited in the bags as the bags are fed to a load station. The Machine Patent also describes a system for providing an interrupted heat seal line whereby heavily loaded bags are not so weakened during the heat sealing operation that they tear along the sealing line.
The Automatic Machine Patents describe novel packaging systems for opening, loading, closing, and sealing bag-like containers at a loading station. Relatively movable gripper and closure bars clamp a loaded container to isolate a region of the container from forces applied in separating the loaded container from a web, and/or the weight of the contents of the container. Since a region of the container is isolated from external forces, a first operation can be performed in the force isolated region while a second operation is concurrently carried on outside the isolated region. Typically, the container can be heat sealed in the isolated region while forces are applied outside the isolated region to separate the container from the remainder of the web.
The referenced Dispenser Patent describes a dispensing and counting system which operates to segregate a pre-selected number of articles and to dispense them for loading into a package. The apparatus described in this patent is typically used to dispense articles into the loading chute of such apparatuses as are described in the Automatic Machine Patents. The Dispenser Patent additionally describes gating circuitry for passing an electrical signal once it has dispensed a predetermined quantity of articles.
In operation, the apparatuses described in the Automatic Machine Patents feed a packaging web to position a container in registry with a loading station. The container is typically positioned vertically and suspended from above by virtue of its interconnection along a preformed line of weakness with the remainder of the web. The bottom of the container is closed by a heat seal. The top of the container is opened by a blast of air as the container enters the loading station. A stationary loading chute positioned above the loading station is used to direct materials into the open top of the container.
Such packaging systems have prinicpally been used in conjunction with the packaging of various types of solid articles. The apparatuses have not addressed themselves to the problem of packaging powdered, granular, and other fluent materials of the type which may escape or spill if not adequately confined.